fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Second Sparkle
'Second Sparkle '''is an all-girl band in Prism ☆ Warriors and Prism ☆ Warriors ~KiraPika~. The group consists of five members, namely 'Yume Aozora 'on vocals, 'Courtney Murasaki 'on guitar, 'Midori Chikako 'on bass, 'Riho Natsuki 'on drums, and 'Inori Akahai 'on keyboard. They temporarily disbanded from Episode 17 of Prism ☆ Warriors to Episode ??? of ~KiraPika~. Story Background A band made up of five middle-school best friends. When Yume (Vo.) wanted to make sure they stayed friends for a while, she formed a band with her best friend, Inori (Key.). Riho (Dr.) and Midori (Ba.) soon joined after agreeing with Yume's idea to keep their friendship together. Later, they got Courtney (Gt.), to join in as well. Yume's Real World Story: My Own Second Sparkle Part 1 (Prism☆Warriors) The members of Second Sparkle are having a sleepover at Yume's house. Everyone has finished changing into their pajamas except Yume, who almost goes to the warrior world for a little bit. Courtney gets frustrated and bursts into Yume's room right when Yume starts to enter the world. This makes Courtney wonder what she's doing, and soon gets mad. Yume tries to defend herself with some help from Inori, while Courtney keeps yelling. Riho tells them to stop, but Yume claims that this is the end of the band and their friendship because Courtney no longer trusts them. The band, now split apart, doesn't speak to each other. Crying, Yume says to herself that this is the fault of the warrior world, and decides to leave for a while, which is the start of her hiatus. Member Info '''Yume Aozora '''is the main vocalist of the band. She's 15 years old, and was born on July 12th. Her theme color is pastel teal. Yume's usually bubbly and kind, and is a huge otaku. However, she's a crybaby and very clumsy, and also likes to eat and sleep. She also is very sensitive and gets sad easily, especially since she has to keep a secret from her friends. She's voiced by ''Sakura Ayane. 'Courtney Murasaki '''is the guitarist of the band. She's 15 years old, and was born on August 16th. Her theme color is purple. Courtney usually acts like a tsundere, not admitting her true feelings and acts mean and cold to the other members. However, she cares deeply about her friends and can show her kind side sometimes. She's voiced by ''Kana Hanazawa. 'Midori Chikako '''is the bassist of the band. She's 15 years old, and was born on January 9th. Her theme color is lime green. Midori's a very smart but socially awkward girl who struggles to make friends. She likes to use abstract language to describe things. However, she has low self-esteem, and often throws herself under the bus. She's voiced by ''Ikumi Nakagami. 'Riho Natsuki '''is the drummer of the band. She's 16 years old, and was born on July 25th. Her theme color is blue. Riho's a very kind and athletic girl who acts like the "big sister" of the group. She rarely picks sides in fights, and tries her best to keep the band together. However, she can get angry easily and become violent as well. She's voiced by ''Ayaka Ohashi. 'Inori Akahai '''is the keyboardist of the band. She's 15 years old, and was born on January 14th. Her theme color is red. Inori's a very shy, quiet girl who struggles to make friends. She loves to draw, and is actually very sweet once you get to know her. However, she's an easy target for bullying due to her shy nature, and also doesn't have much self-confidence in her talent. She's voiced by ''Nana Mizuki. Songs * Yozora no Game * FINALE * Part number two☆ Trivia * This band is inspired by the BanG Dream! ''franchise. * It is the first band that Yume's a member of, with the second being ''Miracle Star. * This band is the main focus of Yume's real world story, and also leads to her hiatus. Category:Bands Category:Girl Bands Category:Prism ☆ Warriors Category:Idols Category:Cure Kohaku